


my heart, it's going crazy

by crookedspoon



Series: Spicing up the Autumn 2018 [10]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, POV Jason Todd, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: There's a story to how Jason finds himself standing in Donna's open plan apartment, bouquet of wildflowers dangling from his fingers, and unable to stop himself from gawking, but it's not at all interesting or important right now.Nothing can be more interesting or important than what's transpiring in front of his nose.Or: the one in which Jason follows Dick and Donna home and watches them bone each other.





	my heart, it's going crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuStrawberriez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuStrawberriez/gifts).



> Fills "Exhibitionism/Voyeurism" from kinktober2018. Inspired by empires' tags on [this post](https://alittlemirthandmayhem.tumblr.com/post/180462493828/donna-text-1421-hey-dick-dick-text) and Bleu's need for Donna and Dick to show up together.
> 
> Big shoutout to [Sli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slifer_the_sky_noodle) who helped me suss out the backstory that isn't even mentioned in here, lol.

There's a story to how Jason finds himself standing in Donna's open plan apartment, bouquet of wildflowers dangling from his fingers, and unable to stop himself from gawking, but it's not at all interesting or important right now.

Nothing can be more interesting or important than what's transpiring in front of his nose.

A fire could be breaking out, he could have have won the lottery, or some new alien race no one's ever heard of could suddenly be appearing in the sky to enslave all sentient life on the planet, and he wouldn't care.

No, back up a bit, now that he thinks about it, this _is_ like winning the lottery. To think he's been telling his mirror image "You got this" to quell his nerves before the evening started spiraling way out of the path he'd set for it. Now, all he can think is "Holy shit, this is really happening." If he were on The Office, he'd tell the camera he's the luckiest bastard ever.

Or the next best thing to it, anyway. He feels sort of invisible, not being an active participant, but it's cool, he can deal with that.

For now.

Let them deal with each other first.

For now, he's content to just stand rooted in the doorway, watching. It's a perfectly normal response to witnessing two gorgeous people who might just be your exact type make out in front of you, and what's more: make their way to the nearest bed.

He's been struck dumb ever since Donna shot him a cheeky grin in the park and pulled Dick toward her for a slow and sensuous kiss. He imagines his eyes must have bugged as wide as Dick's had before he let Donna guide him through it, fingers sure and strong on the back of his neck.

Jason nearly came right then and there – his brain is still glitching just _remembering_ the two going at it like two horny teenagers who'd been locked up in their respective parents' homes for the past two weeks – but he decided picking his jaw up off the floor was still the more dignified option that presented itself to him at that moment.

They breezed to Donna's apartment after that first mouth-to-mouth contact fanned a fire between them neither knew existed – or maybe Donna did, but Dick had remained blissfully oblivious until she was right up in his face about it. Jason followed. There was nothing else for him _to_ do but follow. He hadn't been asked or allowed to or anything, but he felt himself be dragged after them, like a boat pulled out to sea by the tide. It was no conscious choice of his. He had to follow or be left behind.

And who'd wanna miss out on this, even if they can't participate? Even if part of them is seething with jealousy?

Jason would lie if he said this didn't turn him on like fuck. Not that he could say a thing right now, his tongue being tied up in knots and all.

The bouquet hits the floor the moment Dick's calves connect with the bedframe and he sits down on the mattress to regain his balance. Donna rips her shirt up over her head and Jason needs a seat, stat. He might collapse into a bundle of bones otherwise, his structural integrity compromised after Donna pushes Dick onto his back and climbs on top of him.

He can't take his eyes off the proceedings for a second. He might miss something vital.

Jason has to squeeze himself through his pants when he sees the way Dick looks up at her: stunned, but standing by, wanting all but needing guidance so as not to overstep.

Donna brushes her hair over one shoulder and leans down to kiss Dick again, and Jason uses the opportunity to scan the area for an unobstrusive place to observe.

There's a chair off by the bed that holds some of her clothes. He transfers them onto the cabinet next to him and collapses on it rather than make the conscious effort of sitting down.

From the chair, he has the perfect angle on the goings-on and he wonders whether that's intentional. Does Wonder Girl enjoy being watched? He hasn't seen any evidence to the contrary yet, but the jury's still out on that. Not like he can build an entire profile on her character just by entering her home and observing her in the throes of passion for a few minutes.

He really hates how Batman's training sneaks up on him during times like these. He'd like to enjoy himself every once in a while without overanalyzing every gesture, every word unsaid, every glance that reveals more about a person than a half-hour monologue about their hopes and dreams.

Which is not to say he can't enjoy himself while overanalyzing what's in front of him. Multitasking is a great tool to have, especially if you don't wanna miss a thing that's playing out before you while at the same time reacting to it.

His hand mirrors Donna's almost without his telling it to, slipping past his waistband as Donna's hand disappears into Dick's pants. Dick bucks up into her; Jason's hips can relate.

He undoes the buttons of his jeans to free his erection that's frankly been ignored ever since he saw the two flirt with each other. The moment it springs from its confines he heaves a sigh of relief. He licks his lips, then his palm, before taking himself in hand.

Jason stifles his own moans to listen to the noises Dick is making; they're desperate and needy, just like Jason feels.

Jason's entire world begins to tilt into the right direction when Donna tears Dick's shirt over his head and undoes his pants. There's nothing he can do other than whine against the wrist he's biting to keep quiet. The last thing he wants to do is disturb them and make them stop.

Dick's pants flutter in an arc away from the bed and Jason's pulse spikes. He can't take his eyes away even if he were paid for it, or threatened to lose them if he didn't. Dick's spine curves off the bed as Donna strokes him. Jason can only extrapolate the movement of her hand from his vantage point, but he copies it to the best of his ability.

"Donna, _please._ "

It takes everything Jason has not to straight up whine right then. Dick's plaintive voice strikes something inside him Jason had kept under wraps for years, ever since his mom died, because it didn't serve him on the streets. It demands he take care of Grayson, keep him safe and away from harm.

He wonders if Donna feels the same.

Donna shucks off her own pants faster than Jason's eyes can follow, and before he can blink, she has straddled Dick's hips and is aligning him with her core.

Jason swallows audibly, and tenses hard for the moment the sound is hitting his ears, because he feared he'd stop them in their tracks. He relaxes when neither of them react to him, secure in the knowledge that they're so deep into each other that there's no pulling them back out of it anymore.

Still, Jason bites his tongue and grips the base of his cock harder when Donna slams herself down on Dick. Hysterical laughter is bubbling up from the depth of his lungs, or maybe he's just imagining it, because it's Dick who is laughing, who can't keep himself together anymore.

It's no small wonder. Donna is riding Dick in earnest now, gliding up and down his stiff shaft. Anyone would be losing it in his situation. Hell, _Jason_ is losing it, feeling his eyes roll into the back of his and saliva trickling down his chin as he fucks his own hand, bucking out of his seat in search of more than he can give himself.

Donna's hips are mesmerizing, sinking onto Dick's erection before freeing it to view again, then sliding down again and _grinding_ against his pelvis, making him throw his head back with heart-rending cries.

They're beautiful like this, both of them, Donna using and Dick being used, gripping her thighs uselessly, as if thinking he still had a chance of flipping their positions. Donna leaves him no choice but to surrender, and Jason feels for him, just a little, because he's throbbing in his palm just from watching them, just from imitating their movements, and he can't take it any longer.

They're too much for him, Donna milking Dick for all that he's worth, and Dick straining against her hands that are holding his hips and thighs down as she's throwing her head back and thrusting her chest in the air. His hands are reverent in their exploration of her.

Jason would have loved to be right there between them, planting open-mouthed kisses on Donna's beautiful breasts while sinking into Dick's glorious mouth, and oh _shit,_ there goes his self-control.

He hasn't come this quickly since middle school, spurting long ropes of cum through the tight ring of his fingers that spatter his shirt and neck. It might have been embarrassing if he didn't have such a glorious view in front of him to take his mind off of anything that's not Dick biting his lips, gripping Donna's thighs, and trembling like a lone leaf shaking in the wind as his orgasm crests.

It's fascinating to watch.

Another wave of arousal pulses through Jason, another meager spurt of cum leaks out of him, and he scoops it up, rubs it all over his length and imagines a hot mouth chase the taste of it, engulfing all of him and sucking root to tip, root to tip, until Jason is nothing more than an assortment of shaky limbs he has no control over anymore.

Dick arcs off the bed, a surprised shout in every line of his body, although nothing more than a constricted moan makes it past his lips. Donna continues to ride him, spine equally curved as she's touching herself. Little spasms rock her frame until she curls in on herself, resting her head on Dick's chest as she's riding her own peak.

Jason feels blissfully drained, both of essence as of energy, and he can't imagine moving anytime soon, even though he wants to take his chance and move closer to these gorgeous beings in front of him.

They're both catching their breaths, as their minds are catching up with what's just happened.

Donna lies down next to Dick and crushes his face into her shoulder, as if she didn't have to live with the consequences of her actions anymore if Dick isn't conscious enough to question them. Jason can relate; he doesn't want a scene either.

So they were childhood friends, what of it? It wouldn't be the first time that hormones threw a wrench in people's relationships.

Jason doesn't really believe in relationships anyway beyond those of people using each other for their own gains. They got off with each other and he got off because of them. Simple as that.

He scratches his breastbone through his soiled shirt, not wanting to think about why his chest hurts so damn much, or why there's still a thread of lust in him that hasn't been satisfied.

He stuffs himself back into his pants and throws his arm over his face, telling himself he needs to block everything from view because the lamp light is hurting his eyes, not because he can't stand to see those two lovebirds in each other's arms anymore, touching one another reverently and forgetting about Jason's very existence.

He knew this wasn't about him when he followed them here, but feeling it is a different beast entirely from thinking it. Maybe he's been way too optimistic about what he's been expecting of this evening. Truth be told, he hasn't expected anything, maybe a few minutes spent talking alone with either of them if he was lucky, but certainly nothing approaching the mind-boggling magnitude of what just happened.

And yet, now that it did happen, now that he's coming down from his high, Jason can't help but he a little a little disappointed.

It's not that it wasn't good – just that is wasn't _enough._ It probably would never be enough where they were concerned. 

Jason tells himself it's not his place to want things, he should know that by now, but Bruce has taught him differently, has tried to counteract the lessons of the street with teachings of his own: that Jason is allowed to crave things beyond the bare necessities for survival, that it's not weakness to crave another's touch, that trusting in other people does not make you a dupe.

These are difficult lessons for Jason to internalize, but he's getting there, little by little.

It's just that when he's overwhelmed by wanting something he's sure he can't have, he calls each and every one of Bruce's lessons into question, and wonders if Dick had felt the same growing up with the Bat.

Perhaps he should leave.

He doesn't want to deal with either of them once they come to their senses again, or the embarrassment that will ensue. Still, he's content to lounge around until his non-explicit invitation has been explicitly revoked.

He's too curious about what will happen next, even if it's going to ride him deeper into shit.

Some people like to push themselves, Jason likes to push his luck. It's what got him here in the first place, and so far, he can't complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Falling In Love (Will Kill You)" by Wrongchilde feat. Gerard Way.
> 
> This just might become a two- or three-parter depending on the state of my ideas, but the follow-up ain't gonna happen before the new year. Too much other stuff to write.


End file.
